Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Theresa P.O.V I froze at the sound of the voice. What was he doing here? He never visited me when I was Christopher. Oh no, oh no! I stared at him. His blonde hair framing his face, and his eyes black eyes staring at me. He was beautiful, so perfect. I shook my head, not now, this was not the time. Christopher and the Twins were already up on their feet. Christopher and Mike already had a first hand experience on what he could do, Silena had probably heard from them as well. Their weapons were in their hands, ready to defend themselves from this incoming threat. "Yes Theresa, what do you have to say for yourself?" Atticus asked, accusingly. "What are you doing here Atticus?" Christopher asked. "Maybe you should ask her." Atticus pointed his chin at me. "We were supposed to meet." Oh my god, were we? No, we weren't, we weren't going to meet, nothing was promised! But his voice...it was as if he was the one that was telling the truth. Christopher looked at me, he was weating that emotionless mask again. "Were you?" "No!" I exclaimed. "And now she lies about it." Atticus said. Christopher's expression softened. "Theresa, tell me the truth." "No. We were not going to meet today." "Today?" My hands covered my mouth immediately, in an effort to catch the last word and shove it back down my throat. "Have you been seeing him behind my back?" Christopher asked. "No!" I screamed. Atticus made a Tsk,Tsk sound. "She lies again. Have we not seen each other these past few weeks? When Christopher was busy with his lessons, you came to met me." The look of shock registered on Mike's face, Silena just looked disappointed. Christopher, his face emotionless again, looked at me straight in the eye. "Theresa, is it true?" I couldn't lie to him, he deserved the truth. "Yes." The look of hurt registered on his face, he didn't say anything, he just walked into the tent. When he re-appeared he had a piece of paper in his hands. I recognised it, it was a piece from sketchbook that had already been torn out. It was the picture I drew for him for his birthday, which was today. "Here you can have this back." He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at me. "And thanks for a great birthday today." He walked and disappeared into the tent. Mike was still in shock, Silena shook her head, the look she gave me was I told you so. I couldn't take it, I ran. My eyes blinded by tears and my hands covering my face. I didn't know where I wanted to go, just get as far away from there as I can. My legs brought me to the beach, my place of security, the place where I drew and also the place where I first met Christopher. I sat down on the sand. Still crying, my hands went protectively over the necklace around my neck, the gift from my mom. I held on to it tightly, as if it was going to run away from me to. A figure sat beside me, then put his arms around me. I buried my face into his shirt and cried into it. When I finally stopped, I paid attention to the figure, expecting the smell of blood and sweat, as well as that voice that would say, I'm sorry, it's okay I still love you. But the smell and the voice of the person was different all together. His scent was sweet, like the smell of perfume and his voice was deep, his frame was muscular, I couldn't put my arms around him. "It's okay Theresa. I'm here." Atticus said. The unfamiliarity made me push him away. "Your not Christopher!" I exclaimed. Atticus narrowed his eyebrows at me. "Have you forgetten? Christopher has left you, he has made it pretty obvious." "No! It's all because of you! Stay away from me!" I shouted, slowly backing up. The sapphire necklace seemed to get hotter. "Please Theresa. Don't overreact." He held out his hand, his voice was like a fishing rod, I was a helpless a fish that has fall bait to it. Like always my body moved on it's own, moving towards him. He warped his arms around me, my thoughts were screaming Get away! ''but my body didn't respond. "Theresa?" "Yes?" Luckily I still had control over my voice, I was glad it came out in a hostile tone. "Would you believe me if I told you, you and me are the reincarnation of a couple that died and went to Elysium. They chose to be reborn, and now they are us?" I considered the idea. It would explain why I was so attracted to him. If it was true, we belonged together, more than Christopher and me ever did. But after all the lies he has told, can I believe his words? My body obeyed me this time, I detatched myself from his arms. I began walking towards the sword arena, where who knows what horrors wait. "Where are you going, my beauty?" Atticus said, following me. "To deal with something." I said, still walking. '''Atticus' He had succecced. The Arrow no longer had his mate. The word of them being lovers in a previous life was of course a lie, something he had made to come up with. He should have felt a sense of triumph to see Christopher's hurt expression, how he stormed off. But Atticus didn't. He felt something esle and emotion he was not supposed to feel, but was a feeling he would have to feel, since it was a mortal feeling. The feeling was guilt. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter_10|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 04:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page